Going Through Your Heart
Going Through Your Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-second case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the second one to take place in the Financial Avenue district. Plot Aiden and the player headed to the restored CCN HQ to meet Shawn Klein, who wanted to talk with them. After reaching there, Shawn greeted them and led them to his room to share some information with them, only to find a football player named Tyler Griffin lying dead with a stake on his heart. They first filed Shawn as a suspect since the murder took place inside his room. Shortly after, they flagged sports columnist Astrid Silver and college student Ramisa Steve as suspects, since Astrid was interviewing Tyler just before the murder, while Ramisa was a big fan of Tyler who was very sad to hear the news. Anyway, Eva said that the stake was the murder weapon and confirmed that the killer watched a channel named "Paranormal Activities", counting a message they wrote on the victim's shirt. Shortly afterwards, Troy came in to say that a conspiracy theorist was hanging around the police station. Hearing that, the team went outside but found none. So, they went to search the nearby football field where they found enough clues to flag Dawn Stone and Liam Travis as suspects, since Dawn was the owner of Tyler's team, while Liam was the conspiracy theorist about whom the team heard from Troy. However, he was happy to hear the news of the murder because that matched his prediction, and Dawn was angry to lose her star player. Later on, Shawn and Ramisa were interrogated once again, as Shawn was going to publish a documentary about Tyler's life without his permission, while Ramisa was actually Tyler's secret admirer who got rejected by him for not being smart in his eyes. Shortly after, Troy appeared again and said that Misty was in danger, given she was cornered at the CCN HQ by Liam who was desperate to kill Misty to make sure that his another theory would be true. The team went there fast and found Liam who was trying to find Misty. However, when the team went to arrest him, he fell unconscious. Meanwhile, they helped Misty to go home safely and searched the place and then went to interrogate Liam, along with Astrid and Dawn, since Dawn was disappointed at Tyler for not remaining a good player, while Astrid asked him a few personal questions due to him being a player of her hatred team. Moreover, Liam was Tyler's friend and often stayed together. However, he denied to say why he attacked Misty for the time being. After searching Shawn's room again, the team got all the clues required to determine that Ramisa was Tyler's killer. Ramisa didn't try to deny and admitted that she was Tyler's killer. Aiden asked her why she did that and she replied that when she expressed her feelings to Tyler, he started to laugh as if he had heard something very funny. He didn't take a second to refuse her but Ramisa was okay with that. However, Tyler started to spread the news, of course with many lies, causing people to think wrong about Ramisa. They started to bully Ramisa and slowly she found herself as a laughing stock. Aiden said that she could say everyone the truth instead of killing Tyler, and she replied that nobody would believe her given Tyler was a celebrity, and that he did that only to be more famous. Aiden showed his compassion, but as he couldn't do anything else, he took her at the trial where Judge Powell sentenced her to 10 years in jail. Post-trial, Aiden wondered why Liam had attacked Misty earlier, and what was the reason behind Darkmoon Incorporated's security infiltration. So he and the player first went to interrogate Liam in front of the CCN HQ, who said that he didn't mean to kill Misty. Aiden asked him what he was trying to mean then and he replied that his head was killing him off and added that there were voices inside his head which would drive him crazy sometimes. Aiden didn't trust him, thinking he was trying to get away with his crime. However, the team got his brain scan and sent that to Marina. Anyway, she observed some unusual brain waves there. Right then Troy appeared and said that some waves were matching with robotic algorithm, leaving the team in a big confusion. However, they made Liam apologize to Misty. Meanwhile, the team went to talk with Shawn to gather some information about Darkmoon Incorporated. Shawn said them to search the interview room as Draco Moonlight was giving an interview just a few minutes ago, prompting the team to go there. There, the team found a file about Draco's company and sent that to Troy, who after analysis said that Draco built the company with Dawn as his partner, but for some unknown reason Dawn decided to leave the company. When asked about the fact, Dawn said that she loved sports more than robots and that's why she decided to resign. Anyway, she then asked them to find her sports bag which contained something very important. After finding that, Aiden and the player decided to have a look, and found a tracker inside, meaning she was being tracked. They then gave her the bag and warned her, making her shocked. At the station, Chief Prince said that someone was found dead inside Darkmoon Inc's central database. Summary Victim *'Tyler Griffin' (Found dead with a stake on his heart) Murder Weapon *'Stake' Killer *'Ramisa Steve' Suspects SKleinSuspAlphaC22-1.png|Shawn Klein ASilverSuspAlphaC22-1.png|Astrid Silver RSteveSuspAlphaC22-1.png|Ramisa Steve LTravisSuspAlphaC22-1.png|Liam Travis DStoneSuspAlphaC22-1.png|Dawn Stone Quasi-suspects MGilbertABCase14.png|Misty Gilbert Killer's Profile *The killer has an underskin chip. *The killer watches Paranormal Activities. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Stake; Victim identified: Tyler Griffin; New Suspect: Shawn Klein) *Ask Shawn Klein about the murder. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Interview Room; Prerequisite: CEO's Office investigated) *Investigate Interview Room. (Clues: Microphone, Sports Bag; Prerequisite: Shawn interrogated) *Examine Microphone. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Astrid Silver) *Ask Astrid Silver if she was taking Tyler's interview. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints examined) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim's Photo Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (New Suspect: Ramisa Steve) *Ask Ramisa Steve about her relationship with Tyler. (Prerequisite: Unknown Girl identified) *Examine Bloody Stake. (Result: Metal Fragments) *Analyze Metal Fragments. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an underskin chip; Murder Weapon registered: Stake) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer watches Paranormal Activities) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Football Field. (Clues: Scribbled Paper, Torn Flyer; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Scribbled Paper. (Result: Theory Sheet *Analyze Theory Sheet. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Liam Travis) *Question Liam Travis about his prediction. (Profile updated: Liam has an underskin chip and watches Paranormal Activities) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Football Flyer Logo; New Suspect: Dawn Stone) *Talk with Dawn Stone about Tyler's death. (Profile updated: Dawn watches Paranormal Activities) *Investigate Desk. (Clue: Pile of Files, Sound Recorder, Horseshoe; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Pile of Files. (Result: Unfinished Documentary) *Question Shawn about his unfinished project. (Profile updated: Shawn has an underskin chip and watches Paranormal Activities) *Examine Sound Recorder. (Result: Ramisa and Tyler's Conversation) *Ask Ramisa about her being rejected by Tyler. (Profile updated: Ramisa has an underskin chip and watches Paranormal Activities) *Examine Horseshoe. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Dugout. (Clues: Tactics Sheet, Camcorder, Access Card; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Tactics Sheet. (Result: Starting XI) *Ask Dawn why she crossed out Tyler's name from starting XI. (Profiles updated: Dawn has an underskin chip and is superstitious; Shawn is superstitious) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Unlocked Camcorder) *Analyze Unlocked Camcorder. (07:00:00) *Question Astrid about asking personal questions to Tyler. (Profile updated: Astrid has an underskin chip and watches Paranormal Activities) *Examine Access Card. (Result: Victim's Card) *Ask Liam why he had the victim's card. (Profiles updated: Liam is superstitious; Ramisa is superstitious) *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clues: Broken Stake Part, Horseshoe; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Broken Stake Part. (Result: Bloody Stake) *Analyze Bloody Stake. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Examine Horseshoe. (Result: Liquid Substance) *Analyze Liquid Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Demerits of Technology (2/6). (No stars) Demerits of Technology (2/6) ' ' *Question Liam about attacking Misty earlier. (Available after unlocking Demerits of Technology 2; Reward: Burger) *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clue: Report Brain Scan) *Analyze Liam's Brain Scan. (05:00:00) *Make Liam apologize to Misty. (Prerequisite: Liam's Brain Scan analyzed) *Ask Shawn about Draco's company. (Reward: 20000 Coins; Available after unlocking Demerits of Technology 2) *Investigate Interview Room. (Clue: Locked Cabinet) *Examine Locked Cabinet. (Result: File) *Analyze File. (08:00:00) *Ask Dawn about her leaving Darkmoon Inc. (Reward: Blue Jacket) *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Tracker) *Ask Dawn about the tracker. *Move on to a new crime! (2 stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Financial Avenue Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)